Pedir
by angels46
Summary: Pedir:1-Rogar a alguien que haga o de una cosa; 2-Requerir una cosa, exigirla; 3-Querer, desear, apareter...¿Cual de todos era aplicable a Regalus cuando lo usaba?Regalus&Hermione.


_**¡Lumus, juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!**_

_Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios y demás no me pertenecen...son puramente de Rowling._

**PEDIR:**

Desde hacía tres años todos se juntaban en Grimmauld Place para celebrar las Navidades. Harry pasaba allí todas las fiestas, Ron iba entre el 26 y el 31 de diciembre y Hermione siempre llegaba para el día 1. Desde hace dos años, Regulus y Sirius habían resuelto todos sus problemas y el menor de los Black se había unido a la familia. Se llevaba muy bien con Harry, no soportaba a Ron y mantenía cierta distancia con Hermione. Londres había amanecido ese día blanco, intentando alegrar a los hermanos Black.

-Buenos días-Dijo Sirius al ver que bajaba su hermano.

-Buenos días-Dijo él. Llevaba de mal humor desde finales de año. Sirius sospechaba que se debía a que Hermione todavía no había llegado.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Alguien debe quedarse en casa mientras los demás vamos a terminar las compras para esta noche, llega Hermione y...-Regalus se atragantó con el café-

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó.

-Que te quedarás a recibir a Hermione.-

-Yo no tengo porque recibir a nadie-Dijo enfadado.

-Ragulus...-

-No, escúchame bien, yo no voy a recibir a nadie y menos a esa niña...-

-¿Niña? Jajajaja-Rompió a reir Sirius.-Creo que eso no es lo que dices algunas noches cuando estas dormido...-

-¡Deja de meterte en mi vida, Sirius!-

-Yo solo digo que cuando la conociste en la batalla te quedaste prendado y de eso hace ya tres años, volviste a casa, la viste y volvista a quedarte prendado y por no se que cosa...-

-Ella está con ese pelirrojo, punto y final-

-Eso no es cierto-Dijo Sirius.

-¡No soy ciego, les vi el año pasado!-Dijo algo furioso.

-Jajaja-Volvió a reirse.-Hermanito, hermanito...deberías asegurarte de lo que ves...-

-¿Me vas a decir que hubo calabazas?-

-Eso mismo vi yo-

-Pp-pero...-

-Decídete porque Ronald lo volverá a intentar este año y, a lo mejor, ella se cansa de esperarte...-Esas palabras le dejaron bastante pensativo.

-Buenos días-Dijo Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza, detrás suya venía Ron.

-Buenos días-Dijo Regalus entre dientes.

-Me ha escrito Hermione, dice que está algo retrasada y que no sabe bien a que hora llegará...-

-Bueno el avión ese lo cogerá a una hora...-Dijo Ron mientras se comía una tortita.

-Al final acudirá al Ministerio de Nueva Zalanda y usará la red de trasladores de allí...-Informó Harry.

-Bueno, que suerte que Regulus no vaya a salir hoy porque nosotros tenemos que ir de compras.-

-Si eso me quedo yo-Informó Ron.

-¿No tenías que comprar unos regalos de última hora?-Dijo Regulus molesto.

-Esto...-

-Ya me quedo yo-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-P-pero...-

-Vamos Ron tenías que comprar no se qué a tu hermana...-

-Cierto pero...-

-Ya, seguramente lleguemos nosotros antes que ella...-Intervino Sirius. Eso calmó al pelirrojo.

o0o0o0o

Hermione estaba helada, notaba como su pelo empezaba a mojarse con los copos de nieve...no debería haber esperado tanto...no había valido la pena, seguía igual que cuando se fue de viaje, seguía sin quererle...

-¿Falta mucho, amor?-Preguntó un chico moreno.

-Ya Mark, estamos llegando-Debería haber roto con él...no permitir que esa historia llegara tan lejos, todo había empezado como algo sin importancia y se habia aferrado a él para olvidarle...Llamó al timbre una vez, dos veces...tres veces...

-¿Estas segura de que nos esperaban?-Preguntó Mark mientras la abrazaba.

-Realmente solo me esperan a mi pero...no les importará...-La puerta se abrió, Hermione se quedó sin palabras, allí estaba Regulus con una simple toalla blanca en la cintura y el pelo chorreando de agua, provocando que varias gotas se deslizaran por su torso...estaba simplemente perfecto.

-Cc-creo que nos hemos confundido-Dijo Mark.

-No se si tu lo habras hecho...pero ella desde luego que no-Dijo mientras le sonreía.-¿No es así Hermione?-

-Cc-cierto Regulus-

-Os importaría pasar, estaba en medio de una ducha y...hace frío-

-Claro-Dijo Hermione pasando y prácticamente cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Mark.-Esto...Regulus-Dijo mientras le tocaba el brazo. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica.-Él no es mago, no sabe que yo lo soy y tampoco sabe nada sobre magia...-

-Vaya yo que pensaba que me querías acompañar a la ducha...pero tranquila no diré nada.-Le guiñó un ojo. Hermione sintió que su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Durante dos años apenas había hablado con él y hoy...¿le había invitado a ducharse con él?-

-Herm, me acaba de madar un mensaje mi hermana para la cena de esta noche-Regulus se paró en mitad de las escaleras...ella no pensaba quedarse y encima estaba ese...muggle.

-Ya te dije que hoy cenaba aquí-

-Pero es mi hermana-

-Y ellos son mi familia...-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo pienso ir con mi hermana.-

-Ve, nadie te ha dicho que no vayas-Dijo mientras empezaba a andar hacia la puerta y empujaba al chico hacia el exterior. Cuando cerró la puerta oyó el intento del moreno por no reirse.-Ni se te ocurra decir nada-Dijo señalándole.

-Yo solo iba a la ducha-Dijo él mientras sonreía.

o0o0o0o

-¡Chicos!-Dijo cuando la puerta se abrió. Sirius y Harry tiraron las bolsas mientras recibían su abrazo. Ron solo enrojeció.-¿Qué tal todo?-

-¿Qué tal te ha tratado el cascarrabias de mi hermano?-Dijo mirándoles a ambos.

-Como siempre-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Os habeis encontrado a alguien?-Dijo Regulus. Los tres negaron.-Menuda has liado, Hermione-Dijo sonriendo.-A saber dónde estará ese pobre chico.-

-¡¿Qué chico?!-Dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Upps-Dijo Regulus.-No sabían lo de tu novio, lo siento...-Hermione hizo grandes esfuerzos para no saltar encima de Regulus y ahogarle.

-¿Novio?-Dijo Sirius.

-Bueno...no exactamente...quizás era amigo con derechos que pronto pasará a ser solo amigo...si le encuentro, claro.-Dijo mientras se ajustaba la bufanda y salía.

-¡¿Lo habeís oído?!-Dijo Ron furioso.-¡Ha dicho novio! ¡Novio!-

-No, pelirrojo, ha dicho amigo con derechos...-Dijo Regulus molesto. Esa era una gran diferencia, no era lo mismo novio que amigo con derechos.

-¡Es lo mismo!-Dijo molesto.

-Puedo asegurarte que no, Ron-Dijo Sirius.-Ginny y Harry son novios; eso quiere decir que además de sexo les une algo más, el amour-Dijo mientras Harry enrojecía.

-¿Por qué me metes a mi en esto?-

Cuarto de hora más tarde, Hermione volvió a entrar, estaba mojada, enfadada con el mundo y molesta consigo misma. Entró en la cocina y vio a Sirius "cocinando".

-¿Tu hermano?-Dijo mientras daba al suelo con el pie. Sirius sonrió.

-En su habitación o en la biblioteca...-Hermione no terminó de oir la frase puesto que ya subía las escaleras rápidamente. Entró en la biblioteca y no le vio. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de su habitación. Regulus estaba medio recostado en su cama, con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y en su mano libre sostenía un libro. Para que negarlo, estaba condenadamente sexy.

-¡Tu!-Dijo cuando pudo reaccionar.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?-Dijo él mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Me da igual si tengo o no permiso-Dijo mientras avanzaba en su dirección.-¡No tenías ningún derecho!-Regalus intentó por todos los medios no sonreir, pero se quedó en eso, en un intento.-¿Te estás riendo?-Dijo enfadándose aún más. Cogió lo primero que vio, la lámpara de la mesilla, y se la tiró a la cabeza sin quedarse a ver si llegaba a su blanco. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la puerta cuando sintió que la empujaban hacia ella.

-No estás siendo muy cortés, ¿sabes?-Dijo mientras colocaba las manos de Hermione sobre su cabeza. Acercó su boca al oído de la chica.-Entras a mi habitación, das un portazo, me gritas y después me atacas...creo que deberían enseñarte modales, _Hermione_.-Tras eso mordió su cuello. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.-Yo solo me limité a decir lo que vi...no es bueno decir mentiras-Hermione estaba bajo el influjo de su voz.-No voy a disculparme porque me encantó la cara que pusiste.-Tras eso, besó allí donde había mordido. Un gemido involuntario sa escapó de la boca de Hermione. Regulus tentó a su suerte soltando las manos de la chica. Lo que consiguió fue un bonito bofetón.

-Aprende tú modales, _Regulus_-Dijo su orgullo. Regulus sonrió de lado. Flexionó el manillar y la puerta se abrió, provocando que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y se agarrara a la camisa de Regulus. Cuando estaba segura de no caerse se soltó y antes de poder decirle cuatro cosas, se encontró con la puerta con un letrero de R.A.B en las narices y la sonora carcajada del moreno.

Ninguno de sus amigos entendía por qué estaba con un humor de perros, habían aprendido a evitarla en la medida de lo posible. Solo Sirius sonreía cuando la veía, una maldita sonrisa que decía "lo sé todo". Solo les veía cuando no tenía más opción, en las comidas. Si supiera que no estaba en su casa el idiota de su primo, huiría de allí. ¿Pero dónde iba a ir?

-¿No piensas despedirte?-Dijo Sirius, al verla bajar las escaleras con sus cosas.

-Adiós, Sirius.-Dijo mientras bajaba el último escalón.

-¿Nos veremos en la Madriguera?-Dijo Harry.

-Supongo-Después salió de esa casa dejando un gran portazo de recuerdo.

-¿Alguien sabe que la pasa?-Dijo Ron. Tanto Sirius como Regulus se encogieron de hombros.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco cruel con ella?-Dijo Sirius esa tarde.

-Solo le enseñé modales...-Dijo mientras levantaba la vista del libro que leía.

o0o0o0o

Los meses pasaron, Hermione hizo todo lo posible por evitarle. Siempre que le veía sentía mariposas en el estómago, algo que no era extraño, llevaba pasándole desde que le conoció. Sin embargo, ese cosquilleo en el cuello, allí donde la mordió y besó si que era extraño. Era como si su piel pidiera más...cuando no podía evitarle se limitaba a ser fría como el hielo. Lo que realmente le molestaba era su maldita sonrisa, ¡cómo si supiera de su lucha interior!.

-¡Upps, si está aquí la dama del hielo!-Dijo irónico cuando se cruzó con Hermione en la cocina de la Madriguera.

-Upps, pero si está aquí un idiota-Dijo mientras alzaba el mentón. Regulus miró hacia los lados disimuladamente. Cuando quiso reaccionar estaba atrapada entre la pared y él.

-Ya te dije, que deberías aprender modales...-Dijo mientras la miraba.

-¡Eres un arrogante!-Regulus amplió su sonrisa. Hermione se quedó perdida en ella. Solo eran ellos dos, mirándose. Regulus rompió el contacto. Se oían pasos. Hermione no podía dejar de mirarle.

-Empiezo a creer que me provocas...-Dijo él mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura y la atraía hacia él.-Otra cosa que deberías saber es que no se juega con una serpiente, puede morder e, incluso, picar.-Dijo mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello de la castaña. Esta vez, Hermione si que reaccionó a los pasos, intentó separarle.-Estoy algo harto de fingir-Hermione seguía intentando separarle, ¡¿qué iba a decir si los veían así?!

-¿Fingir?-Dijo ella cuando analizó sus palabras. Lo siguiente que sintió fue los labios del moreno en los suyos, las manos del moreno intentando sacar su camiseta de los pantalones, cogiendo sus brazos y colocándolos rodeando su cuello.

-¿Tú quieres seguir fingiendo?-Dijo él al ver que ella no reaccionaba. Hermione se olvidó de las risas que se oían cada vez más cerca, solo podía pensar en él, allí...¡claro que no quería fingir! Sintió como Regulus sonreía en el beso. Pronto sintió como él rompía el beso y se alejaba de ella. Iba a protestar cuando vio a los chicos que volvían de jugar al Quidditch, miró a Regulus sentado mientras tomaba café, ¿cuándo se había sentado? Molly también aparecía cargada de bolsas...

-Podías peinarte, Herms-Dijo Fred.

-Si, dormilona-Dijo Ginny. Sirius observó a ambos y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Esa sonrisa que decía de nuevo "lo se todo".

-¿No vas a decirnos nada?-Dijo George al ver que ella no replicaba los comentarios.

-Quizás ha pensado que es mejor ignoraros que contestaros.-Dijo Regulus.

-Yo que iba a decir que si le había comido la lengua el gato...-Dijo Sirius. Hermione desvió la mirada. Regulus sonrió.

-Sirius...-Dijo Hermione. Esa fue la escena que se encontró Arthur.

-¿Y el desayuno?-Molly reaccionó. Allí había algo raro, no sabía bien que pero algo había...

-Casi listo-Dijo Molly sin apartar la vista de Hermione.

Durante ese día, Hermione volvió a evitarle. Añadió a esa lista a Sirius...necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¡contarlo! Ginny era damasiado escandalosa por lo que todos se enterarían...Luna...Luna estaba de viaje. En ese momento vio a Regulus que le sonreía. ¡Ahí estaba!

-¿Dónde vas?-Dijo Molly.

-Vuelvo luego-Dijo mientras corría hacia el jardín. Antes de que nadie añadiera nada, había desaparecido.

o0o0o0o

Si no abría pronto la puerta, estaba dispuesta a usar la fuerza...bueno su varita.

-¿Qué tanta prisa?-Dijo Pansy mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Dijo Astoria.

-Necesito vuestra ayuda-Dijo mientras pasaba. Ambas chicas se rieron.

-Cada vez que pienso en como nos llevábamos en Hogwarts...-Dijo Astoria.

-¡Chicas! Esto es serio.-Dijo ella.

-Vale, vale. Dispara-Dijo Pansy mientras se estiraba.

-Necesito que me ayudeis a descifrar la mente de un Slytherin-Dijo seria.

-Ya estás contando todo-Dijo Astoria mientras se sentaba a su lado. Hermione empezó a relatar desde el momento en que vio por primera vez a Regulus hasta lo ocurrido esa mañana. Al finalizar, ambas la miraban con cierto grado de envidia.

-¿Estamos hablando de Regulus Black?-Dijo Astoria. Hermione asintió.-¿Me estás diciendo que ÉL te ha dicho eso, te ha besado y TU...estás aquí?-Dijo la rubia mientras la miraba cínicamente.

-Aja-Dijo Hermione.

-Bien lo primero que has de saber es que un Slytherin hace lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere, repito LO QUE SEA.-Comenzó Pansy.-Segundo, somos orgullosos. Se que esa fama también la teneis vosotros, pero nosotros somos realmente orgullosos y en cierto modo, rencorosos.-Hermione asintió ante esto.-Cualquier chico que esté en Slytherin es condenadamente sexy-Hermione subió la ceja escéptica.

-¿Ahora Goyle es sexy?-Dijo la castaña.

-¿Has visto recientemente a Goyle?-Dijo Astoria.-Ahora levanta suspiros de las chicas superficiales. No hemos especificado el grado ni el momento, pero acaban siendo sexys-Dijo Astoria.

-Cuarto, el sexo con ellos es...BRU-TAL-Dijo Pansy con mirada soñadora.

-Quinto, son posesivos-Dijo Astoria.

-¿Es muy larga la lista?-Dijo Hermione.-Yo solo necesitaba oir la impresión de alguien. ¿Está jugando conmigo? ¿Qué pretende con todo este jueguecito? ¿Qué debería hacer?...-Dijo enumerando sus interrogantes.

-Bueno...si es un juego o no, solo lo sabrás si te arriesgas a jugar...-Dijo Astoria.

-Pretender...a ti, te pretende a ti-Dijo Pansy.

-¿Qué haría yo?-Dijo Astoria.-Por Merlin, ¡JUGAR!-

-Asíque...vuelve por donde has venido y el martes en clase nos cuentas todo...-Dijo Pansy.

-¡Y con detalles!-

Hermione regresó a la Madriguera, Molly la miró con preocupación.

-¿Todo bien?-Preguntó sonriente. Hermione asintió. Subió a su habitación, bueno la habitación de Ginny. La pelirroja no estaba. Cerró la puerta y suspiró.

-Vaya, has vuelto-Una sombra se movió en la cama que ella ocupaba cuando estaba allí.

-Me has asustado.-Dijo ella mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

-Por un momento creía que habías huído-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. El pulso de Hermione aumentó considerablemente.-Y me preocupé, porque siendo una Gryffindor...-Dijo cuando ya estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo intentando parecer calmada.

-Hay cierta conversación que tenemos pendiente...-Dijo él mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla.

-Bueno Harry, ¿crees que deba decírselo?-Esa era la voz de Ron.

-Hermanito, quien no se arriesga no gana.-Hermione estaba de los nervios...si les veían ahi...

-Escuchame, _Hermione_-Dijo mientras le obligaba a fijar la mirada en él.-NADA de pelirrojos, ni rubios, ni castaños ni morenos-Dijo entre susurrante y amenazante.

-Vaya, buscaré un metamófago...a lo mejor el pelo azul...-Regulus no pudo evitar sonreir.

" _Quinto, son posesivos"_

-Si hace falta YO me tiño de azul...-Dijo mientras la besaba posesivamente. Hermione abrió los ojos y soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Regulus tenía un peligroso brillo en sus ojos grises, estaba algo despeinado, con la camisa a medio sacar...simplemente sexy.

"_Cualquier chico que esté en Slytherin es condenadamente sexy"_

o0o0o0o

Tras unos cuantos encuentros furtivos con Regalus, Hermione volvió a la rutina de las clases, Astoria y Pansy no dejaban de darle la paliza. Luna, cuando se enteró, se unió a ellas...y allí estaba ahora. Frente a un espejo en casa de Pansy. Arreglándose cuidadosamente de modo que ante los ojos de los demás estaría espectacular pero nadie diría que llevaba horas para conseguirlo.

-¿Y qué le has comprado por su cumpleaños?-Dijo Luna.

-Nada.-Dijo enrojeciendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron a la vez.

-Llevo meses sin verle...-La miraron mal.-Vale, tampoco he hecho por verle...pero el hecho es que no le he visto y no creo que deba presentarme hoy con un regalo, después de todo...no somos nada-

Allí estaba frente a la puerta de Grimmauld Place, dudosa si llamar o no.

-¡Vaya, Herms que guapa!-Dijo Harry mientras la dejaba pasar.

-Gracias-Dijo ella.

-Mmm, ¿te has hecho algo? ¿el pelo?-Dijo mientras buscaba el motivo de ese cambio tan espectacular. ¡Oh, si llevo tres horas en manos de tres fanáticas...!

-No, lo de siempre-Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Casi te ponemos falta-Dijo Ginny mientras la abrazaba. Ella sonrió.

-Bueno...felicita al viejo y que comience la cena-Dijo Fred. Regulus casi le fulmina con la mirada...el viejo...

-¡Oh, claro!-Dijo ella nerviosa.-¡Felicidades!-Dijo mientras le daba un par de besos. El resto de la cena pudo sentir como la miraba, pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para enfrentarse a él. Se levantó al baño. Cuando salió se encontró con una fría mirada gris. _"Segundo, somos orgullosos"_ Sonrió para sí misma, cada vez que recordaba la lista...

-Parece que estás bien-Dijo fríamente.

-Tu también-Dijo evitando su mirada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?-Dijo furioso.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-Dijo ella algo asustada.

-Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero...si para ti fue un juego...mala suerte yo dejé de jugar hace años...-Hermione miró fijamente el cuadro que estaba a su derecha. _"Lo primero que has de saber es que un Slytherin hace lo que sea por conseguir lo que quiere, repito LO QUE SEA"_

-Pues yo creo que juegas muy bien-Dijo ella herida.

-Sabes lo que verdaderamente me molesta...hasta Weasel...-¿Ahora Regulus hablaba con Draco?- ha tenido la decencia de trear un regalo...pero tu...¡tu actúas como si no pasara nada!-Dijo mientras la acercaba a él. ¡Maldito cosquilleo!

-Tan material...-Dijo ella intentando salir airosa.

-No es algo material lo que _quiero_ de ti...-Dijo mientras acariciaba su muslo.-No es...-Chocó sus caderas contra la de la castaña. Hermione se mordió el labio.-esto lo único que _quiero_ de ti-Hermione enrojeció.-¿Tu qué pedirias, Hermione? Porque yo lo tengo muy claro-Piensa, piensa, peinsa...¡reacciona!

-¿De verdad?-Regulus sonrió.

-_A ti_-Dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y volvía a chocar las caderas. Esta vez morderse el labio no fue efectivo, el gemido salió libre hasto los oídos del moreno.

o0o0o0o

¿Cómo había acabado allí? Apenas recuerda ciertas imágenes. Lo qué pasó una vez dentro...nunca podrá olvidarlo. _" Cuarto, el sexo con ellos es...BRU-TAL"_. Recuerda que tras un beso feroz, Regulus la dejó allí. El resto de la velada fue una verdadera tortura para Hermione. A ti, a ti, a ti, a ti, a ti...no dejaba de oirlo. Fueron dejando Grimmauld Place. ¿Hora de despedidas? Efectivamente. A ti, a ti, a ti, a ti...no podría decir si andó dos, cuatro o cien pasos. Solo recuerda que alguien le atrapó, la giró sobre su eje y la besó apasionadamente.

-Empiezo a pensar que no eres tan lista e inteligente como afirman-Dijo mientras la miraba intensamente. Nunca dejaría de agradecer a Luna que le convenciera para vivir con ella...Aparecieron en el apartamento. De nuevo escenas borrosas...saliva, besos, caricias...ropa que volaba, choque contra muebles...su cama...más caricias, mas besos, gemidos, roces...Regulus, Regulus y sólo Regulus...Regulus bebiendo su alma en cada beso, Regulus atravesándola con su mirada, Regulus entrando en ella...Regulus gritando su nombre, ella el suyo...Regulus una vez y otra y otra...sueño, cansancio y felicidad...

-Buenos días-Dijo una voz en su oído. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

-Bu-buenos días-¿Cómo podía perderse en ese océano gris?

-Lo que te dije ayer era serio-Dijo seriamente. ¿Qué de todo lo que dijo ayer?

-Te quiero a ti-Dijo pegándole a él. Silencio.-Vale, se que soy bastante mayor que tu...-

-Algo mayor que yo-Rectificó ella.

-Lo que sea-Dijo como si no tuviera importancia.-

o0o0o0o

19 de septiembre, cumplía 23 años...llevaba algo más de un año con él...los mejores días de su vida...a pesar, de la mirada de odio que compartían Regulus y Ron, a pesar del escándalo que causó su relación, a pesar de la envidia de cientos de brujas...a pesar de la negativa de su padre...

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Dijo mientras le besaba el cuello. Hermione sonrió.-Se que estás despierta-Hermione siguió como si nada. Se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos...Regulus sonrió. Beso en la comisura de los labios...nada. Beso en mitad de la mandíbula...nada. Beso en el cuello...suspiro. Beso en la clavícula...nada de nuevo. Hermione sintió como él se separaba de ella. Luego como le besaba la rodilla...sorpresa. En mitad del muslo...sonrisa. En la cara interna del muslo...suspiro. En el ombligo...en mitad del pecho...en la boca...¡si, estaba más que despierta! Acarició su pelo, su espalda...¿un momento?

-¿Regulus?-Preguntó mirando su mano.

-¿Es necesario que te lo _pida_?-Dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Cc-ca-casarnos?-Dijo ella mirando el anillo y a él alternativamente.

-¿Que otra cosa podría _pedir_ con una anillo como ese?-Dijo él sonriendo de lado. Hermione empezó a reirse.

-¡SI!-Dijo mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Si qué?-Dijo él.

-¿Y dicen que los Slytherins sois listos...?-Dijo ella. Regulus sonrió.

-Claro que lo somos, señora Black. Dijo orgulloso, sonaba tan bien...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**¿Locura? Lo más seguro...tras varios días estudiando esto es lo que mi imaginación ha ordenado que escribiera...Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!**_

**¡Travesura realizada, nox!**


End file.
